


these nights never seem to go to plan

by hydrospanners



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Unrepentant Fluff, aka cuddles, aka doc is definitely the little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: Her thing with Doc was never supposed to be like this, but now that she's here Nirea Velaran finds she can't really make herself leave.





	these nights never seem to go to plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (titled 'intimacy'). Written for Fictober 2017.

Nirea wakes in a strange place, naked and confused. She’s curled around something soft and warm–-a body, a _man_ –-with cold metal pressing against her back. All around her she smells sex and sweat and expensive cologne.

“Mmph,” Doc mumbles in his sleep, nudging his head deeper into the single pillow allotted to each of her crew. The pillow he is keeping all to himself.

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep here.

Something like panic roils in the pit of her belly, urging her stiff limbs to move, to get out of there as soon as possible. She tries to get up, but Archiban’s narrow bunk doesn’t leave much room for maneuvering and her muscles feel like lead weights. They beg her to stay put, to soak in the heat of Doc’s body, to savor the velvety softness of his skin against hers.  _This is nice_ , her body says.  _Stay_.

But Nirea Velaran does not stay the night. She does not do cuddles and she does not do sleepovers.

She isn’t supposed to be here.

“Rea,” Doc grumbles, and she almost jumps out of her skin. His face is still buried in his pillow and his voice is still so thick with sleep she’s not sure he’s actually awake. “Go back to sleep, Gorgeous. The galaxy will make it six hours without you.”

She tries to force herself up. Musters every ounce of willpower, every inch of her Jedi training.

Her traitorous arm wraps more tightly around Doc’s middle, her hand snaking along his lean, muscled abdomen to rest just over his heart. The slow, sleepy rhythm pulses through her like a lullaby. She breathes deeply of that fancy cologne–-it smells like real wood and leather and something very clean-–and nestles her face into the back of his neck. His silky dark hair tickles her cheeks as she plants a soft kiss on that bone in the place where his neck meets his shoulders. He’s told her what it’s called a million times, but she can never remember.

Doc wraps both his arms around hers, making sleepy noises of contentment as he wriggles against her, filling every gap between them. He slips his fingers between hers, twining them over his heart. He mumbles something that may have been ‘good night’.

It’s a tiny bed, the mattress thin and lumpy, the sheets scratchy, and the pillows lacking. The wall is cold against her back and the air is a little too warm, a little too dry. Her entire body aches from days and days of punishment without rest.

Rea can’t think of a time she was ever more comfortable.

She isn’t supposed to be here, but this warmth, this easy affection is too much to resist. She can’t remember the last time someone touched her for any reason but sex or violence. She forgot how nice it can be. And now that she’s got it, she isn’t sure she can let it go.

It will hurt in the morning. But for now…

For now, Rea sleeps.


End file.
